Talk:New Germanic Empire
Future World I see you are planning to join Future World, if so, good luck and welcome! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I have planned most of what I want I just need to get it all together. thank you. Kunarian 11:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Table of Contents Hey this is my first time building a page on a wiki, and so I have no idea how to make an actual table of contents, if anyone could help I would be very thankful. Kunarian 13:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Basically, every time you place a heading ( ) or a subheading ( ) or any small subheadings, that heading becomes part of the table of contents. You don't create one, just make the headings like you've already started doing. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Trading in Future World I need to know what countries at the moment in Future World aren't in Isolation and have a reasonable amount of Industrial power that are able to trade with me in either my ports in the Province of Slovenija or Bulgaria. If the new USSR or the Franco-German Commonweath can trade via land routes that would be good also if any can trade via Planes that would also be nice. Any country is open to trade no matter the philosophy, government or geographical placing. You can count with Baltic Union to write about economic relationships. I'm open to proposals and to RP new economic and business matters. Let me know you are thinking.--BIPU 20:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Good because my nation will probably need a reasonable amount of power and industrial rescources, the basics. I see that you have a good economy that appears well set up, Also if you want anything other than money in return then the New Germanic Empire will try to provide. Kunarian 20:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) As you probably suppose reading our wikis :) there are some things that will difficult a friendly relation between our two nations. Nevertheless, we are not the ASA so we wont start a war for a simple incidente (lol). Really, your bad relations with FGC will difficult a fluid relationship becouse, by the moment, FGC is an important ally. But.... money is money... and I´m sure there is a lot of companies in BU that will be very interested in your country and I´m sure your country will have some important things to offer that will help a better political relation. I dont know what do you think to develop your nation economy, but it is supposed to have a strong heavy industry (steel, cement, chemical, weapons...). We don have a strong heavy industry but we have high developed technology for it so maybe it could be a good starting point. Energy is another quuestion, you have a big reserve of coal and we have a clean technology for use it. It could be another good point to talk about joint ventures, etc. Let me know your thoughts.--BIPU 22:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thing is about the FGC and the NGE is that the NGE will never declare war on the FGC unless there is serious provocation because of these reasons: The current government does not want to lose its relations with the BU, The BU and NGE will soon be trading and the NGE does not want to lose trade oppurtunitys, The Commonwealth has too many powerful military allies and the NGE is alone at the moment, The NGE do not want to damage Germany. However if a peaceful solution comes up then the NGE will almost certainly jump on it, the politicians can make a nice display for the moment though. Trade wise, the NGE needs energy and simplified AI technology that could work in the factories, Energy is the primary need here though as we would prefer to get it from one scource than from loads of small suppliers (which would be from companys in everett, the EAF and other energy powers) and we could easily supply the coal and payment if anything extra is needed (we could even make a joint company to lower expenses and complexities of transfer and supply), I hear you also need to manufacture ships or other large items that you don't have factorys for, the NGE can easily manufacture these items and it would only be a short distance to deliver them, this could be anything from huge building projects to small arms. on joint ventures we could start with joint research into simplified industrial LAI, medical technology is another main development point, we could make a joint south american company or maybe look into joint military ventures, afterall with ww3 we need a strong peace keeping force around europe a joint defence pact with european blanks and if we can the FGC (to give another reason for NGE-FGC peace). there are a few things all are optional for you but we need the power and if its clean and cheap then we could do it in large numbers after all the NGE doesn't have many Nuclear Power Stations or other sources of large amounts of power (we could also have a research pact to allow the sharing of some powerful clean technologys with the NGE for a technological return from the NGE). but yes those are my suggestions, hope i haven't cluttered it too much. Kunarian 22:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will work in some proposals about energy to give you some ideas about collaboration. We should set a "current" situation and then to RP new stories. I understand that the lack of energy is important for you, so you should bet for autoctonous energy sources. YOu have coal reserves in Hungary, Czchekia and Servia. You can "create" (or you can use realones adapting them to your needs) some mining industries or even a strong state owned coal company. I can say that some or my companies have operations in NGE and we can RP new operations and joint ventures. I dont know if the eviroment is very important for your governmente, if so, we have the technology to use then in a clean way. Yoy have to explore another energy sources as wind power (you can talk about you have a hihg developed industry in wind power) for example. We can supply you with natural gas or oil. About mining, you have important mineral resourcer in bulgaria. Use them, we can help you with mining technology or joint ventures. We could have a big interest in your iron mining and your steel industry becouse we dont have a very large national heavy industry. We can supply with technology to your companies in order to get a participation in your iron and steel industry. The same for the shipbuilding indusry; if you develop shipbuilding companies, we could work close together. These are some ideas to start working, becouse I dont know how the future of FGC will be. (I cant see many activity from Gatemonger lately, so ti is possible that FGC could be disconnected soon and this could change your nation and the relations.--BIPU 00:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC)) Right then, I will make these pages tommorow, as I am tired and it is late: 1. two or three powerful mining companys (both coal and iron) 2. one or two powerful steel industrial companys 3. one or two powerful ship building companys Also we would greatly appreciate the stream power technology and yes the environment is important to us, that is why we would like to get off using nuclear power plants asap (we have quite a lot, roleplaying of course). We will have wind (when I set up my economy page) but it is only in small amounts and we would rather build them offshore in the sea so we don't ruin our countryside and so we have more energy produced. We should set up a trade agreement written out properly, I would gladly trade steel and manufacture ships (after all that is what happened according to the NGE history when Bulgaria was conquered, a large ammount of ship production factorys and whatnot where constructed) in exchange for cleaner technolgy and more effiecient technology. I would like if you can to have clean natural gas technology and trade some of your gas to start replacing my nuclear power. Also considering the production line factorys that the NGE uses to produce large ammounts of goods in short lines, any ships should take no time once all the recources and parts are assembled. Also if the FGC is disconnected there may be a few things going on such as a possible invasion or negotiation, I just don't know whether certain nations would allow the aquiring of such rich land and whether it would come to a conflict. But if they aren't disconnected then we shall try and persue collaborative pacts to strengthen ourselves. Use it if you like it.--BIPU 19:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Also one last thing considering the recent UFSA action in bolivia, the OIS should be coming in soon and mounting forces to try and push them out, if they do considering our new operation we are both setting up there we should probably assist in some way by organising an expiditionary force or something, If you feel it is worth defending our economic ally should the OIS send in a large combat force then I could spare 100,000 Sturmtruppen and probably a small fleet (my nation has an ok navy but not too big due to logistics) or If it looks really bad then I could spare the Fallschirmjager Field Army (again 100,000 but they are my finest and could be deployed en mass via planes). We should speak to minecraftian first though, as he might be able to handle the situation, but its always good to have a back up plan. ¿100,000 troops by plane? how many years? The most powerful army in the world, USA, took several months ot deploy its troops in the months before Irak war. Of ocurse, using a hugue fleet.--BIPU 19:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) See ya tommorrow and I look forward to more trade. Kunarian 00:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 250 flights worth of 747s can transport 100,000 troops. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we are gunna be sending a lot of planes over. And btw thanks for the Balkan mining, will use. also we have already started mobilising, should I add that to april events? also I know that it will be expensive but I'm planning to use my new trade to make up for it and having an american detatchment to be able to assist them at any point should be a useful asset. 20:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I allow one joint base in my territory per nation. And they can't be near any town or city Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, we will try and find a large unused area that is around the center of the UFSA. if you have any ideas please say. Kunarian 22:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) What's all this military activity? Don't tell me I should put Santiago de Guayaquil on alert? :P Woogers - talk ( ) 22:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You have nothing to fear from me I will only be sending forces over (probably not 100,000 the UFSA looks like it doesn't need a field army maybe just some extra maneuverability, about 5 divisions or a corp) to be a response force mainly just allowing more defencive coverage of the UFSA. Kunarian 22:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, You knwo i'm invading Bolivia right? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Santiago de Guyuaquil is mine. Or at least I have an air force base there. Think harder. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If you require an agressive force then so be it, I never said they were limited to any particular operations. After all once they arrive they will be placed right up in Bolivia, you may do with them what you like. afterwards a certain amount will stay within the base we plan to establish. Kunarian 22:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) We don't need one, we wiped out their electronics with our magical weapon. And then we started to bombard their bases with out SDN. After that, we sent in some guys from the sourrounding regions. They are screwed already. Oh yeah I forgot to mention we are holding their leader hostage in Sao Paulo. :P Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About GDP Hi and wellcome. Can you explain a GDP over 5 trillions if the added GDP of all the nations you use is less than a trillion? And what about your HDI index if no nation of what you use is over 0.9 ? - unknown user Because unlike most nations in FW it was formed very early and was an expansive industrial and militaristic power, so it would have the recources of all the countries and if you want to compare it to germany which became a seriously weak economic power after ww1 then rose to be again one of the leading economic powers in the world until ww2. The Nation I've created will be in debt as it will have used loans that would have caused it to fall behind finacially but rase itself industrially. Also I do plan to lower the HDI but again, it was originally going to be that high because of its early formation. Your criticism is welcome and if you spot any further flaws feel free to comment. also remember to use your signature, thank you. Kunarian 20:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) If you have a look to the other nations in the game you can see that their GDP is similar to the REAL one. You are not talking about inflate a bit the GDP, you are telling that it is 5 times higher than the REAL one of those nations. I'm afraid that it could be difficult to explain becouse if you do it, you have to suppose that any other nation can do it. A nation with 60 million people and a GDP over 5 trillions would be a paradise. (For example, actual Germany has more than 80 millions people and a GDP a bit over 3 trillions.) It is only my oppinion, becouse I'm only a player fighting for a bit of economic realism in the game, but I remember you and every player here that if all we say that our nations are the richest, the strongest and the most powerful of the galaxy the game will die.--BIPU 21:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, who gave you the loans? Woogers - talk 21:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) If you want I will lower my GDP, I have no problem with that, I don't really want to over power my nation, just want to make then interesting to play with. Also the loans would have most likely been from the US or other NATO countries as the USSR and Warsaw Pact countries were the focus of a lot of Confederate aggression, whichever countries that would have felt they could safely loan or would want to sponsor aggression against the USSR. Kunarian 06:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) It is not question of "if anybody wants to lower your GDP". :) The only intention of my comments were to give the game a bit more of reality. Even with the scenary you are proposed, a GDP 5 times over the REAL one is very difficult to understand and will be very difficult to play. YOu have to understand that your nation cant have the same GDP that Franco-German Commonwealth for a hundred of economic and political reasons. The loands in a cold war scenary could explain a growth in your economy, but without any kind of magic it is impossible to explain a GDP over 5 trillions. Being reasonable, any GDP over 2 trillions would be excesive. Think that 3.2 trillions you have wrote finally means a GDP per capita of more than 52000 and this becomes your citizens in the richest of the world. Of course, it is totally unrealistic becouse your nations didnt have a economic base to generate such economic power.--BIPU 08:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind lowering my GDP, I like realism but we don't need to keep too close to it, after all future worlds is slightly fictional, but I agree with you as I have read a few of your other articles that we need to keep close to realism or it will just end up being unplayable. Also remember that Austria has a GDP per capita of around 44,000 and remember that the highest GDP in the real world at the moment is around 100000, If Austria can develop a GDP of 44,000 without its aggresive expansion and the intergration of other economies then it could build up to a high GDP per capita and nominally. I will lower it again but I do hope to increase GDP via trade when the country is fully established. Thank you for your constructive critisism. Kunarian 09:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for understand that I have no personal interest in lowering your nation GDP. :) Really I'm very happy to see that you understand my words as an oppinion and not as nay other kind of thing. I'm sure that a good RP will be done with you.--BIPU 11:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey. This is TM, on vacation. The USSR will loan this nation funds if it would like. I agree with BIPU, lower the GDP if you havn't yet. Welcome to FW! 23:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) We may need loans in the future but it depends on the upcoming elections mainly, If the OKP keep the industrial Upper seat and the CHD don't get the trade Upper seat then yes. But I think it would be even better if considering you are a major weapons manufacturer and soon so will I that we maybe make some trade agreements and maybe help each other make some extra GDP from blanks and even other players countries. Tell me if you think that the USSR is ready for that. 18:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Foreign Policies We are open to trade, military alliance, etc., but we need you to rcognize this before we open any corporations into our lands. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) there veiwed, accepted, signed and supported. I look forwards to improved relation between the NGE and UFSA. Kunarian 22:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Now that the law is out of the way here are some problems we might face during some kind of operation (trading mission, etc.) Pros *South America is full of natrual resources *South America's politics allow any citizen from any nation to visit (But if the nation they come from is viewed as an Enemy of the State then that is overturned, so I advise you don't launch any kind of nukes or toxic weapons) *South America can enter a military alliance and give you full control of the Satellite Defence Network (UFSA) (or we can give you tech to build your own we can build one for you) and the Electromagnetic Pulse Array (UFSA) (we can build one for you or give you the tech necessary). *Should you enter a military alliance with us, we will give you unlimited war machines (see Escadar Armory or what I put on the World Military Contractors) Cons *South America is very democratic compared to your oligarchic style *South America does not support "Empire" type countries unless they have an advanced society (Yes, you do so I support you) *South America is not a big supporter of treating criminals badly, but we focus on strict rehabilitation methods, and only kill those who rape or murder Questions *How do you treat LGBT peoples in the NGE? *What is your age of consent? *What is the religious tolerance level? Hopes this helps! Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) We hope to be exploiting your recources soon (safely and in an environmentally friendly way) I am trying to get something together with the Baltic Union to see if we can do a joint exploitation. While the NGE has highly destructive weapons we have never needed and hopefully never will need to threaten or even use them (even if we did their effects are designed to wear off in a very short time and we won't be firing any within 100km of the UFSA. We would very much like to have a defence network built for us! we were going to put up 18 sattelites (which would have given pretty poor coverage) and increase the number slowly but if you can put one up for us then that will stop any chance of painful missile launches. Military alliances will not require us to raid your armory (we already have small arm rail guns) but should we need easily acessed equipment then we are very grateful, and in return we will give you acess to more advanced rail weaponry than would be sold on the general market. We are very oligarchic but we know the values of democracy, that is why we have the governmential elections once a year (to allow more public control of how the Empire is ruled). While we are Imperial we have come a long way from the rampant days of Jonas and his multiple holy wars on communism. And we don't have capital punishment here in the NGE, we beleive we have found a worse punishment as sometimes death is an escape for these people. The worst punishment possible is for them to be locked in a small windowless room, with bare minimum clothes that are just white, a basic toilet, that has a camera and only one way out, they are locked in there until they die they are not let out unless they have their innocence proven by a major reinvestigation or if they have attempted suicide and so we keep them alive then put them back in the cell, they are not allowed to have human contact again and eat flavourless food that just gives them the nutrients to survive, they serve a certain amount of years (which can be beyond normal human life expectancy) in there being kept alive and once this is over they may opt for euthanasia (which many do) via a painless poison. This punishment is only for those who take a the Freedom of Life (murder normally) and therefore their freedom of life is taken, this system is a true punishment for their crimes and can be avoided if the killing was in self-defence or if it the person who was killed had already killed someone and was still on the loose. Though murder is rare in the NGE thanks to this system however if there is a event of murder it normally ends up in mass murder or the suicide of the murderer. We have a very thourough uncorupt legal system to make sure no mistakes are made (another reason we don't have capital punishment). Question Answers: 1. I assume you means lesbians, gays, bi-sexuals and transvestites well if so then they have complete freedom to choose their sexuality and if anyone attempts to suppress someones sexuality or ridicules them they will have violated the victims freedoms and so will be punished accordingly. Everyone is treated equally by law and there are no laws that apply to one group or another in particular. And with acceptance considering the open minded bringing up of the children they are generally treated the same as anyone else however there are some christian areas which have repeat offenders that do openly discriminate against them but they are slowly being brought down. 2. The (free will) age of consent is 18 which is when the child stops being the responsibility of the parent and has self-ditermination and so is allowed to have sex without their parents permission (which means they can have sex before but only with parents permission which considering the old fashioned way of most of the country means no 99% of the time). 3. The NGE is a mainly christian country and is still very religious, it has quite a lot of tolerence of others beliefs and the christian democratic party stands more for religions in general than just christianity. Again there are certain areas (normally the same ones that I mentioned in answer 1) that do discriminate however they are being brought down. please also note there are societys that have dicriminatory veiws against one group or another but as long as they don't violate other peoples freedoms they are allowed to express their veiws (basically standing there menacingly at the store and talking to people about it but they are not allowed to specifically violate someone elses personal space or freedoms) punishments for if they can't quite get the message can be anything from house arrest to large fines. Every country has problems and the NGE is no exception but we are stopping these people so don't worry, our workers won't come over and start being a**holes, they are still bound by our laws and will also be bound by yours. Also nearly every buisness man who signed the support for the amazon preservation law will have a certain level of respect. Hopefully this also helps and isn't too long winded. Kunarian 23:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Good. South America will not need the rail guns (we focus on being entirely military independent), and we will get to work on your own satellite system right away. The article will be up shortly, and you can leave it to us to create it. (note: You will be able to freely edit the article after I finish it) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem about the rail guns we can understand that we also pride ourselves on being independent. How much will it cost in Dollars? we will pay almost any price and are very grateful for this technology. Kunarian 00:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 1 Million should do the trick. If you think it is too low; then you can't see a bargan. The reason it is so low? IDK I just feel like being nice, and geting our nations off on the right foot. AND I read about the whole OIS attack thing: Can't Happen. I have to allow military intervention, and because I don't really wan't a pontless war against a blank nation, I will allow it. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Righto then 1 million it is! thats about 729,927M so I should be able to send that over right away! And considering that the war seems like it is going to happen then, while I cannot speak for the BU I would gladly join the war (a bit of early action) with an expiditionary force of about 100,000 Sturmtruppen (They will be armed only with basic and support weapons but they will pack a punch! if you are fine with me coming across (may take a while by boat) then just say, I'll be going on holiday for a week on this friday though so I'll use the time before to get a military page done and the the holiday as the mobilization time and transport. Kunarian 00:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. :D Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm currently not working on a nation at the moment and some how this nation has taken keen to my eye. If it would be okay, could I prehaps get into your military/ or lead it, I'd love to make a page just for your military. Nathaniel Scribner 03:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to reply went on holiday. Nathaniel what is it you want to do exactly? elaborate. Kunarian 10:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC)